Salah Paham
by saruakira
Summary: Ketika Menma, bocah 5 tahun tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara Papanya yang berteriak kesakitan setiap malam, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sang Papa, kenapa Papanya selalu mengerang kesakitan sambil meneriaki nama Ayahnya? WARNING : harap dibaca setelah berbuka bagi yang berpuasa untuk jaga-jaga :D. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Sesosok makhluk mungil tampak uring-uringan di pagi yang cerah ini. Rambut ravennya bergoyang searah gerakan jalannya yang terkadang miring ke kanan dan miring ke kiri. Mata bulat saphirenya tampak layu dengan kelopak mata menghitam. Sudah dua malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara Papanya yang mengerang kesakitan dibalik tembok kamarnya. Ditambah lagi sudah dua hari pula setiap pagi Ayahnya lah yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Setiap Ayahnya ditanya kemana sang Papa? Ayahnya pasti hanya menjawab dengan gumaman andalannya yaitu "Hn." Sambil menyeruput kopi dan membaca Koran paginya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat bocah berusia lima tahun itu kesal. Sudah gitu setiap ia hendak pamitan dengan sang Papa dikamarnya, sang Ayah melarangnya dengan alasan "Papamu masih tidur karena kecapean." Jadilah dua hari ini ia tidak pernah melihat Papanya saat pagi hari dan selalu mendengar jerit kesakitan Papanya pada malam hari. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Papanya. Ia takut Papanya sakit atau buruknya Papa tercintanya disiksa oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

"Hiii." Menma memeluk dirinya sendiri yang merinding membayangkan Ayahnya menyiksa Papanya.

Takut keadaan Papanya memburuk, Menma memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Papanya malam ini. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus ke Rumah Sakit Konoha terlebih dahulu untuk curhat sekaligus meminta pertolongan Oji-sannya.

.

.

.

**Title :** Salah Paham

**Pair :** Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi

**Genre :** Humor, Family

**Rate :** K+ - T

**Chapter : #**1

**Warning : **Gaje,Typo dimana-mana,OOC, BL

**Summary :** ketika Menma, bocah 5 tahun tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara Papanya yang berteriak kesakitan setiap malam, Menma memutuskan untuk curhat dengan Pamannya.

.

.

.

"London blidge is falling down faliing down falling down~" Menma menyanyikan lagu yang baru saja ia pelajari di sekolah hari ini. Kaki mungilnya bergoyang-goyang sesuai irama. Sudah setengah jam Menma duduk dikursi ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia menunggu sang Paman yang sedang sibuk memeriksa pasien. Hingga mata bulat saphirenya menatap sosok pria manis yang mirip dengan Papanya keluar ruangan periksa. "Kyuu-Jii-chaaaan~" Panggilnya riang, kemudian segera berlari menuju Pamannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Menma-kun." Kyuubi berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang bocah kemudian dengan sayang mengacak-acak surai raven keponakannya itu. "Nah sekarang ceritakan ke Jii-chan, Kenapa Menma kesini?"

"Hiks—" Tiba-tiba Menma menangis "Huweeeee Kyuu-Jii-chaan, Papa cakiiiiiiitttt." Tangisnya sambil memeluk sang Paman.

"Eh? Sakit?"

"Hu-uh hiks." Menma mengangguk sambil sesegukan.

"Sakit apa?"

"I-itu—Papa kalau malam-malam—"

KRIIIIIING KRIIIIING

Menma tak meneruskan kata-katanya karena bunyi ponsel sang Paman terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

"Kenapa Papamu kalau malam sayang?" Sementara sang Pemilik ponsel tak menghiraukan ponselnya yang berisik

"Kyuu-Jii-chan ada telpon, angkat dulu caja, Menma bica menunggu."

"Ha—ah baiklah." Kyuubi berdiri, kemudian membuka ponsel flipnya tanpa melihat dahulu nama yang tertera dilayar, dia sudah tahu betul siapa yang menelponnya jam jam segini.

'_KYUUUUUU-CHAAAAAN MY LOVELY BEIBY BUUUUU~ ayo kita makaaan siaaaang aku akan menjemputmuuuuuu~~'_

Kyuubi sedikit menjauhkan ponsel genggamnya dari telinga, tak ingin mengalami kebudekan dini.

"Bisa kah kau sedikit memelankan suaramu keriput?! Dan panggilan apa itu HAH?!"

'_Eheheh gomen gomen, aku terlalu senang karena ingin makan siang denganmu Honey~'_ Seseorang dengan nama Keriput diseberang sana mulai memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya minta cium.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan siang, urusanku disini lebih penting."

'_Ta-tapi tapi tapi, bu-bukannya kau sudah janji tadi pagi dirumah.'_

"Ha? Benarkah? Aku lupa, kalau gitu bawakan makan siangnya saja kemari."

'_Ta-tapi aku sudah memesan tempat.'_

"Ya sudah sana kau makan sendiri, aku sedang sibuk."

'_Ta-tapi Kyuu-chan—"_

TUUUUT TUUUUUT TUUUUT

Kyuubi memutuskan sambungan. Di seberang line sana, pria bernama 'Keriput' itu langsung berubah menjadi batu ditempat.

"Ciapa yang menelepon Kyuu-Jii-chan?" Tanya Menma sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Melihat keimutan Menma, seketika muka Kyuubi yang seram seperti setan karena menerima telpon tadi langsung berubah seperti malaikat. Dan aura hitam yang menguar langsung berubah menjadi aura berwarna pink dengan bunga-bunga imut bertebaran.

"Ahahaha bukan siapa-siapa hanya salah sambung sayang~ nah lanjutkan ceritamu tadi Menma-kun." Kyuubi ikut duduk di samping Menma.

"Hiks—" Kyuubi kembali menitikan air matanya. Sapphire mungilnya berkaca-kaca. "Papa kalau malam-malam cuka teliak-teliak kecakitan."

"HEE? Te-teriak-teriak kesakitan?" Kyuubi sedikit syok, jujur ia takut penyakit encok adiknya yang lama hilang kembali kambuh.

Menma mengangguk. Mata bulatnya menatap sang Paman mencoba meyakinkan.

"Apa Papamu, berteriak sambil memegangi pinggangnya?"

Menma menggeleng "Tidak tau, Menma mendengalnya dali kamal Menma. Cudah dua malam Papa belteliak-teliak kecakitan sepelti itu. cudah gitu Papa—"

"KYUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~~~"

Ucapan Menma terhenti begitu sesosok makhluk tampan berkuncir satu berlari menghampiri dirinya dan pamannya.

"Itachi-Jii-chan!" telunjuk mungil Menma menunjuk kearah pria yang sedang berlari itu.

Kyuubi yang posisinya sedang membelakangi Itachi, menengok dan didapatinya pria berkuncir satu yang sudah berkeriput itu berlari dengan heboh sambil menenteng dua kantung plastik dengan tulisan 'Ayam Goreng Bakoro'.

DUAAAAAAAK

Tendangan telak dari Kyuubi langsung menyambut Itachi tepat mengenai perut berototnya hingga membuat Itachi berguling-guling kesakitan.

"Sudaaah kubilang aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu, jangan jemput aku!" teriak Kyuubi.

"A-aduuh jahat sekali kau dengan suamimu yang ganteng ini." Itachi narsis sambil mengelus perutnya . "Aku membawakanmu makan siang Honey." Ucap Itachi sambil menunjukan kantung plastik bertuliskan 'Ayam Goreng Bakoro' yang dibawanya. Kyuubi speechless.

"Eh? ahahaha go-gomenne Tachi~" Segera di elusnya surai raven Itachi penuh sayang kemudian diajaknya duduk disamping Menma.

"Are? Menma kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Itachi

"Itachi-jii-chan~ lama tak beltemu~" Menma menunduk. Itachi tersenyum kemudian mengacak surai raven keponakan manisnya itu.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Menma-kun." Kyuubi kembali duduk di sebelah kiri Menma, sedangkan Itachi duduk di sebelah kanan Menma. Lihat mereka tampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Ung tadi campe mana ya Kyuu-Jii-chan?" Tanya Menma polos.

"Err—sampe udah gitu Papa—"

"Oh iya, hiks." Menma kembali menangis "Ujah gitu Papa celalu teliak-teliak nama Ayah cambil kecakitan."

"Eh? Maksud Menma?" Tanya Kyuubi tidak mengerti. Sementara itu Itachi hanya memperhatikan sambil mencomot paha ayam dan menggigitnya.

"Hiks, cepelti ini Kyuu-Jii-chan, ehem." Menma berdehem sebentar. "Aaaahhh aaaahhh Cukee Cukeee Aaaahhh hentikaaan telalu dalaaam aaaaah, Begitu Kyuu-Jii-chan hiks." Menma menunduk dalam setelah meniru suara Papanya yang ia dengar dua malam ini.

DOEEEEEEEEEEENG

Mata Kyuubi membulat, Potongan paha ayam lepas dari genggaman Itachi. Penjelasan Menma tadi langsung membuat Itachi dan Kyuubi beku ditempat dengan mulut Itachi yang menganga. Pasalnya mereka tahu sekali bahkan sangat sangat tahu suara orang sedang melakukan kegiatan apa jika seperti itu. Kyuubi sangat hafal suara itu. Kadang dia juga sering seperti itu apabila si keriput meminta jatah.

"Kyuu-Jii-chan, Itachi-Jii-chan?" Menma menggoyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajah kedua Pamannya itu.

KRIIIIIIIIINGG KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Dering ponsel membuyarkan kebekuan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Itachi segera mengangkat Ponselnya begitu juga dengan Kyuubi.

"Ya Naru-chan?/ Haik Otouto?" Jawab Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan kepada orang diseberang line.

"…."

"Iya Menma disini/Hn." Itachi dan Kyuubi melirik Menma dengan ekor matanya

"…."

"Oke, akan ku antar/Hn, akan ku antar." Jawab Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil Menma.

"…."

"Lain kali urus anakmu yang benar,Gaki!/Hn tidak masalah Otouto."

"…."

"Oh ya Naru-chan—/oh ya Otouto—"

"…."

"Aku akan mampir kerumahmu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan dengan wajah datar dan aura hitam menguar.

**To Be Continued**

Hello Minna-tachi~~

Apa kabaaar? Holaa saru kembali dengan fic multichap yang gaje, huhuhuhu lagi-lagi Saru bikin fic multhichap padahal fic multichap sebelum-sebelumnya belum Saru rampungin** #author kelewat males #dirasengchidori**. Tapi tenang rencananya fic ini Cuma two shoot kok ahahah **#author bela diri xD**.

Huhuhuhuhu, InsyaAllah nanti fic multichip seperti Two Papas, Cocaine dan Faith akan Saru lanjutkan setelah lebaran mengingat ada lemon yang menjurus rating M :"D

Yooooosssh semoga dengan fic ini reader-sama bisa terhibur~

**Happy Reading**

**RnR Onegaishimasu~**

*bows*

**C(^ w ^)D**


	2. Chapter 2

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Pukulan telak menghantam pipi mulus Sasuke yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Bukannya dapat oleh-oleh dari sang tamu ia justru mendapatkan bogem mentah. Sangat tidak sopan sekali tamunya ini.

"Kau—" Desis Sasuke. "APA YANG KAULAKUKAN HA—" Sasuke berhenti berteriak-teriak begitu melihat siapa tamunya kali ini.

"Konbanwa, anak ayam~" Sapa Kyuubi ramah dengan senyuman iblis dan tangan kanannya yang sedang memijat-mijat kepalan tangan kirinya.

"Suke, siapa yang datang?" Naruto menongolkan dirinya setelah menyiapkan makan malam. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat sang kakak berdiri diambang pintu. "Kyuu-nii~~" Panggilnya riang, Naruto segera menuju sang kakak sebelum suara Kyuubi menginterupsinya.

"Naru, ambil Menma di gendongan Itachi, bawa ia kekamarnya sekarang." Kyuubi memberikan perintah mutlak, mata rubynya menatap Naruto nyalang.

Naruto merinding seketika "Eh? Ba-baik Kyuu-nii." Dengan terbata Naruto langsung keluar dan mengambil Menma yang tertidur pulas digendongan Itachi-kakak iparnya-, dan setelah itu Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar Menma.

"Yo, Otouto~" Sapa Itachi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menepuk pundak Kyuubi. "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Seketika aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Itachi dan Kyuubi

GLEK

Sasuke memegang pipinya yang bengkak sambil menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa tubuhnya merinding, ia mempunyai firasat buruk kali ini.

.

.

.

**Title :** Salah Paham

**Pair :** Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi

**Genre :** Humor, Family

**Rate :** K+ - T+

**Chapter : #**2

**Warning : **Gaje,Typo dimana-mana,OOC, BL

**Summary :** ketika Menma, bocah 5 tahun tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara Papanya yang berteriak kesakitan setiap malam, dan ternyata dugaan Menma benar bahwa Ayahnya kerap menyiksa Papanya

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar _bad mood_ kali ini. Baru dua jam yang lalu ia diomeli habis-habisan oleh Aniki dan kakak iparnya. Tak hanya mengomeli dia harus menelan bogem mentah penuh cinta dari kakak iparnya yang kini membuat muka tampannya lebam. Beruntung Naruto datang tepat waktu setelah menidurkan Menma dikamarnya. kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan ia sudah terbaring di ruang ICU. Selain itu yang menambah _bad mood-_nya kali ini adalah pemandangan di depan matanya. Sesosok bocah _copy_-an dirinya sedang tertidur di samping suaminya-Naruto- jangan lupakan tangan mungilnya yang memeluk erat pinggang langsing menggiurkan itu dan kepala mungilnya yang dengan nyaman bersandar didada Naruto. sungguh sungguh membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ara? Anata ayo cepat tidur." Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengompres pipinya dengan es batu mengajaknya untuk tidur di samping dirinya dan Menma.

"Hn." Sasuke masuk dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang

"Ayah cempiiiiit, Ayah tidul di cofa aja canaaah!" Perintah sang bocah yang ternyata belum tidur.

CTAAAAAK

Perempatan muncul didahi Sasuke. Sudah tidur bertiga dengan putranya, eh sekarang malah disuruh tidur disofa. Tidak kah bocah itu tahu kalau Ayahnya yang kece ini ingin sekali bercocok tanam dengan Papanya? Tidak kah bocah itu tahu kalau ranjang ini bahkan bisa memuat 5 orang?!

Sasuke tak mau pindah, ia mengeratkan selimut dan mendorong-dorong tubuh mungil putranya. Kali ini Menma yang kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Papa kemudian dengan jurus tendangan cupel no jutsu ia menendang Ayahnya hingga terjungkal dari ranjang.

BRUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH

Sasuke dengan sukses mencium lantai.

"Huwaaaa Menma apa yang kamu lakukan nak?! Sa-sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Naruto khawatir, ia melongokan kepala kuningnya ke bawah.

Seketika aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia bangun dan mendeathglare putra sulungnya. Tak mau kalah Menma ikut berdiri di atas ranjang dan mendeathglare Ayahnya. Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya. Memang buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Sudah sudah." Naruto berusaha melerai "Menma tidur dulu ya, Papa akan meminta Ayah untuk tidur di sofa. Nah sekarang Menma tidur ne?" Naruto mengelus surai raven sang anak. Menmapun mengangguk, ia kembali berbaring diranjang. "Anak pintar, Nah Papa mengantar Ayah ke sofa dulu ya?" ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi gembil Menma. Menma mengangguk ia mulai memejamkan matanya, tak lama ia pun tertidur.

"Ayo Ayah tidur di sofa." Perintah Naruto, ia menarik pergelangan Sasuke.

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah atau kau akan selamanya tidur diluar, ne?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap nyalang Sasuke. Tak lupa ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum tulusnya pada Sasuke. Naruto terlihat imut sekaligus menyeramkan sekarang.

GULP

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Naruto dalam mode 'Istri galaknya' memang sungguh menyeramkan. Kalau sudah begini Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saja. Ia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan lesu.

BLAAAAM

Pintu kamar tertutup, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah diruang tamu sekarang.

"Tidak kah kau ingat nasihat Kyuu-Nii dan Tachi-Nii?!" Naruto langsung menyerang Sasuke ketika sampai di ruang tamu.

"Huh? Aku lupa." Jawab Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Apa?!"

"Sudah lah Naru, sudah malam, sana kau tidur." Sasuke berbaring, ia membelakangi Naruto. Hoo rupanya ia ngambek.

Hening

"Suke, kau marah?"

"…."

"Suke…."

"…."

"Suke, jawab aku, kau marah ya?" Naruto mendudukan diri di bagian sofa yang masih tersisa ruang kosong.

"Kalau marah, maafkan aku, aku—aku—hanya tak ingin Menma me-menjadi mesum sepertimu nanti…." Naruto berkata lirih.

"…."

"Sukeeeee, jangan cueki akuu, Sukee!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya. Tapi sang suami malah tetap saja cuek.

"Hiks, Ba-baiklah Satu ronde sebelum tidur!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Mata onyxnya menatap Naruto. "3 ronde." Ucapnya

"Hee? Ti-tidak mau, kau ingin Menma terbangun dan melihat kita hah? Aku tidak ingin Menma jadi mesum seperti kau Teme!"

"Ck ck ck kau memang benar-benar Dobe, Dobe-Koi." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Dia membawa gen ku, tentu saja dia juga mewarisi gen mesumku Dobe." Ucap Sasuke ngawur.

"Heeee? Iya kah?" Naruto kaget, ia baru mendengarnya kalau gen mesum itu ada dan dapat diwariskan.

"Tentu saja."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau tidak ingin melihat putra kita mesum tapi tidak tahu teknik-teknik berbuat mesum kan Dobe?"

"Hee? Ma-maksudmu Teme?"

"Ha—ah." Sasuke menghela nafas sok serius "Maksudku kau tidak ingin melihat Menma tumbuh menjadi lelaki mesum tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia menggunakan kemesumannya sesuai tempat dan waktu yang tepat kan?" Jawab Sasuke. Tumben ia mau berbicara panjang lebar. "Bayangkan Dobe kalau begitu, betapa kasiannya Menma." dengan memasang tampang sedih Sasuke berbisik halus ditelinga Naruto. Naruto yang polos sungguh tidak tahu kalau ia sedang di cekoki doktrin-doktrin aneh oleh suaminya.

Naruto bergidik, tidak tahu harus membayangkan apa. tapi ia tidak mau kalau masa depan Menma nanti suram.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Teme?" oke Naruto mulai parno sekarang, mukanya sungguh terlihat panik. Ia menggengam erat lengan Sasuke.

"Hn, satu-satunya cara adalah—" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto. Mata onyxnya menatap sapphire Naruto, serius. "Membiarkan Menma menonton secara live aksi kita Dobe-koi~" Sasuke langsung saja menubruk dan menindih tubuh Suaminya, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahan lagi.

"GYAAAAAA SUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Sementara itu Menma yang sedang pulas-pulasnya tertidur kembali terjaga karena telinga sensitifnya mendengar suara-suara yang sering ia dengar dua malam ini. Padahal baru saja Menma tertidur 45 menit yang lalu. Poor Menma.

"Papa!" Mata bulatnya terbuka. Menma segera bangun dan betapa kagetnya ia tidak mendapati sosok Papa tercintanya tidur disampingnya.

Menma segera menuruni ranjang dan memakai sandal tidur rubahnya. Kaki mungilnya segera berlari kearah pintu kamar, sedikit berjinjit ia menarik kenop pintu dan cahaya lampu yang pertamakali menyapa indra penglihatannya.

"Papa! Papa!" Menma berteriak-teriak memanggil Papanya, ia sudah keluar kamar. "Pa—" ucapannya terhenti, mata bulatnya melebar begitu ia melihat Papa tercintanya sedang ditindih oleh Ayahnya.

"PAPAAAAAAAA!"

"Me—MENMAA?" Naruto berteriak histeris begitu melihat putranya yang memergoki kegiatan olahraga malamnya dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang Menma segera menerjang sang Ayah, Menma memukul-mukul sang Ayah dengan bantal sofa. Pikirannya benar selama ini, kalau sang Ayah selama ini menyiksa Papa tercintanya.

BUUGGH BUUGGH

"Aw Aw Menma hentikan." Sasuke berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan Menma dengan menggunakan lengan besarnya sebagai tameng.

"Racakan racakan, Ayah jahaaat Ayah jahaat!" dengan membabi buta Menma memukuli sang Ayah.

"Sa—suke—menyingkir dari atasku—" Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sampai kita klimaks Dobe—Aw Menma hentikan!" konsentrasi Sasuke terpecah sudah, dia harus melindungi dirinya dari serangan membabi buta sang putra dan mempertahankan eksistensi sang junior kebanggannya di dalam lubang hangat sang suami.

"Gyaaaaa Ayaaaaaaaah memacukan tongkaat ke dalam tubuuuh Papaaaa, Ayaaah Jahaaaaat!"

Menma histeris begitu melihat suatu tongkat menusuk-nusuk pantat sang Papa.

"HEE? APAAAAA?" Naruto kaget bukan main, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau anu sang suami masih menempel ditubuhnya. Naruto panik, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing, penghlihatannya kabur dan Naruto jatuh pingsan.

"PAPAAA PINGCAAAAAN!" Menma berteriak heboh

"APA?" Sasuke kaget, langsung saja ia menengok ke bawah dan didapatinya Naruto sudah pingsan. "HOI DOBE! BANGUN DOBE!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi suaminya.

Tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada Papa tercintanya. Menma segera berlari menuju telpon rumah dan menelepon Pamannya minta bantuan

TUUUUT TUUUUT TUUUUUT

'_Moshi-moshihh, Menma-kunnnnhh?'_ Jawab sesorang di seberang Line sana. Kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya.

"Hayo Kyuu-Jii-chan? Huweeeeee Kyuu-Jii-chan tolooooong Papa dipukuliiin Ayah dan Ayah memacukan tongkat kedalam tubuh Papa, Huweeeee Kyuu-Jii-chan TOLOOOOOONGIIN PAPAAAA!"

'_APAA?' _

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Kyuubi mengusap surai pirang adiknya dengan sayang. Ia menarik selimut sebatas dada sang adik. Kemudian mengecup keningnya penuh sayang dan beranjak pergi. Ia menghampiri keponakannya yang Nampak sesegukan

"Cep cep cep, Papa sudah Jii-chan obati, Menma tenang ya."

"Papa tidak apa-apa kan Kyuu-Jii-chan? Hiks Menma takut Papa me-meninggal, tadi muka Papa pucat cekali waktu ditindih Ayah, cudah gitu nafas Papa telsengal-sengal hiks."

"Tenang Papamu tidak apa-apa Menma-kun." Kyuubi tersenyum, ia membawa Menma kepelukannya dan mengelus sayang surai ravennya.

'Dasar anak ayam mesuum, sudah kubilang untuk tidak macam-macam, awas saja kau nanti.' Batin Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah menjadi iblis, aura merah menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dan bagaimana nasib Sasuke?

Sekarang ia tengah berbaring di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit Konoha karena mendapat serangan tanpa ampun dari kakak ipar galaknya. Dan jangan lupakan serangan mental dengan kategori HIGH-Level dari Anikinya. Sepertinya lusa ia tidak bisa kembali bekerja dan harus menjalankan perawatan intensif selama dua minggu. Poor Sasuke.

**FIN**

Huwooooooh akhirnya kelaaar juga~

Gomenne Minna-san, ceritanya jadi mesum begini huhuhuhuhuhu maafkan dakuuuuu **#author nangis Bombay.**

Sungguh ini melenceng dari rencana awal, entah kenapa jari saru ngetik sendiri dan voilaa jadilah fic ini huhuhuhu :"D

Sedikit menyesal jadi seperti ini endingnya, otak saru sepertinya harus sudah di laundry mengingat betapa mesumnya Saru sampe gak nyadar ngetik begini huhuhuhu sekali lagi maafkan dakuuu~ **#author sujud di kakik reader**

Untuk yang berpuasa sebaiknya membacanya setelah berbuka ya, jaga-jaga aja :"D

Sekali lagi mohon maaf Reader-sama, dan semoga bisa menghibur~

**Happy Reading~**

**RnR pleaseee~**

**#bows**

**C(TT w TT)D**

**Thanks to :**

******RisaSano-Yohey57-wildapolaris-zhiewon189-hanazawakay-Uuvaiyagami-eka r echa -anitaindah777-yassir2374-Guest-0706-miira-ShiroiFuyu -Ineedtohateyou-kitsuneRiku11-uzumakinamikazehaki-Littlelily-Darkgrinsmile-kkhukhukhudattebayo****-NamikazeDeidara-akihikofukuda71 -missgallstillhere-****arumjunnie-akaneuzumakifaris-VianyckaHime-****TemeikiRyu-WaffleRDewey-****anakarina12576-****Permatakedua9-lemonade**

Saru balas Review via PM ya, yang tidak log in saru balas disini :D

**Guest : **si Menma ini emang polos kayak Papanya, tapi mungkin gede ntar mesum kayak Ayahnya #tabok XD

**0706 : **sudah dilanjut~ selamat membaca :D

**Miira : **gimana omelannya itakyu? Kurang berasa ya ? :"D, ini sudah update sekilat yang saru bisa huehehe

**Little lily : **ahahahah terimakasih sudah membaca fic gaje saru, yokatta dapat menghibur, ini sudah dilanjut~ :D

**Lemonade** : Sudah lanjut~ silahkan dibaca :D


End file.
